


Drifting Away

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Insatiable [5]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Never would Misaki have guessed that he could have so much fun with Akihiko, simply by playing a commoners’ game. Once the feathers fly around, a dreamlike world is created.《Originally written in 2014》





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkdream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkdream).



Tired from a long day of work, Misaki dragged his exhausted body home. Since he was spending more time at Marukawa than before, he also had more appointments and sometimes even had to go out for dinner as he was too tired to do any cooking. Today was just like that, it seemed. Much to Misaki’s distress, Akihiko couldn’t pick him up from work, so he was forced to eat dinner by himself at some family restaurant while worrying about his clumsy lover. Akihiko seemed to have a talent for blowing up the kitchen, even though Misaki had tried to teach him how to use the microwave innumerous times. Sometimes, the brunet had the feeling that Akihiko was absolutely hopeless.

Sighing weakly, Misaki looked for his cell phone and checked the many text messages Akihiko had sent him. There was no indication of his lover destroying the kitchen or doing anything careless; all Akihiko wrote in his messages was how he missed Misaki and wanted him to come home soon. The younger male smiled as he read it and shook his head, wondering how a grown man could seem like such a child. At the same time, he was glad to have someone waiting for him at home. He put his cell phone away and looked ahead, spotting the building. It wasn’t very far, but Misaki really just wanted to lie down and rest already.

“Well, I’m sure this is nothing compared to what Usagi-san has to go through sometimes,” he muttered to himself, remembering the sight of a worn-out Akihiko who hadn’t slept for three nights in a row.

A couple of minutes later, Misaki found himself at the entrance of the condominium. The elevator brought him to their penthouse. Not in the mood to look for his keys, Misaki entered the password and got in, shutting the door behind him. Akihiko was nowhere to be seen, but Misaki could hear sounds coming from upstairs.

“Usagi-san, I’m home!” he yelled while taking off his shoes.

The door to their bedroom swung open and Akihiko appeared, his eyes fixed on his younger lover. He smiled happily and made his way to the living room area.

“Welcome back,” the author said, removing the space between them as he got closer, “How was your day? You don’t look too well.”

“Well, you’re not very nice,” Misaki growled, glaring at the chuckling man. His anger faded away when Akihiko kissed his lips warmly, making him forget about his tiredness for a moment.

The kiss didn’t last long as Akihiko pulled away rather quickly, his eyes appearing to show excitement. Without further ado, he took hold of Misaki’s wrist and led him upstairs, returning to the bedroom. Entering the familiar room, Misaki instantly noticed the extra pillows on the king-size bed. His brows furrowed and he glanced at Akihiko, but the latter wasn’t really paying attention to him.

“What’s with all the pillows? I know you haven’t been sleeping well, but having more pillows won’t change that.”

It was then that lavender eyes gazed at him emotionlessly, causing Misaki to mentally curse Akihiko for being so damn hard to read.

“Let’s have a pillow fight,” Akihiko suggested, not even a trace of doubt in his voice.

Misaki frowned in disbelief. “What did you say? I think I may have misheard you.”

“I want to have a pillow fight with you.”

That wasn’t what Misaki was expecting to hear. How Akihiko could just randomly come up with such ridiculous ideas actually amazed him, and not in a good way. It also didn’t help that he was exhausted and therefore not in the mood for anything that required physical exertion.

“Maybe we should try this some other time,” he replied, “I’m tired and you must have worked hard today as well. How did you come up with this in the first place?”

“Since you spend so much time away from home, I need to find other ways to kill time, so I’ve been watching a lot of movies lately. I recently saw one where a couple was having a pillow fight and I realized we’ve never done that before.”

The memories of Misaki’s childhood filled the brunet’s mind. He and Takahiro used to have pillow fights occasionally, especially when their parents weren’t home. Thinking about it evoked nostalgic feelings that made him smile.

Akihiko saw the look in his lover’s eyes and took his chance to steal a kiss, bringing Misaki back to reality in the process. As the younger male stared at him, Akihiko smiled and held a pillow in his hands. His fingers dug into it, readying to attack Misaki, but the latter had foreseen his actions and grabbed another pillow to use as a shield. The playful novelist grinned at the sight.

“Didn’t you say you’re tired?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I do need to have some fun as well, and it’s not like you’re going to give me some rest.”

“Very well. In that case, let the battle begin.” The moment these words left Akihiko’s mouth, he smashed his pillow against the top of Misaki’s head. The attack was blocked successfully, but it didn’t stop there.

Within seconds, Misaki had started to strike back, aiming for the other’s broad shoulders and hitting the left one a few times in a row before Akihiko countered his moves. Lavender eyes gleamed mischievously as Akihiko managed to hit Misaki’s chest, causing him to topple backwards. The wall behind him broke his fall, but he was cornered by his older lover. Misaki looked around, trying to find a way to escape. The bed wasn’t far away, yet he was not sure if he was fast enough to get there. If he fled while Akihiko tried to hit him, he may stand a chance.

Calculating everything, he waited for Akihiko’s next move, evaded it and jumped onto the bed so swiftly that his lover needed a couple of seconds to realize that Misaki was behind him. With a smack on the author’s back, Misaki challenged him to come closer.

“Oh, don’t think you can get away that easily,” Akihiko said with a grin before launching himself onto the bed as well, “I’m not done with you yet.” The teasing in his voice made Misaki’s face flush, as it reminded him of the times where Akihiko would use that tone to say perverted things to him.

Thoughts couldn’t linger for long as the two constantly threw their pillows against one another. Misaki actually heard himself laugh out loud, which hadn’t happened in a long time. He was really having fun and Akihiko was obviously feeling the same way, because he was smiling like a little kid. They were bursting with a liveliness that they didn’t know existed.

In another fierce, yet playful attack, the pillows collided and tore open. Pure white feathers flew around, making it harder for the couple to see each other. Misaki simply swung his pillow in all possible directions, trying to locate Akihiko. He made a mistake when he turned around, as it gave his lover the chance to pounce. Strong arms locked around Misaki’s waist, pulling him in for a hug.

“What are you doing?” the flustered youth asked.

“I’m just holding you.”

“Now’s not the time for that! We are in the middle of a battle.” Freeing his arms, Misaki threw the pillow over his head and against Akihiko’s back. “Take that!”

Smirking devilishly, Akihiko dexterously undid the buttons of Misaki’s shirt. After succeeding, he grabbed the pillow and launched it at the brunet, who turned around and caught it just before it hit his face. Escaping feathers tickled his skin, making him laugh and smile once again. Misaki never thought he could have such a normal, playful moment with his lover. Akihiko wasn’t the type to play such simple games, with the exception of that time where they built all those snowmen together.

This was a moment they would both hold dear for years, because it was so special to them.

No mercy was shown as their pillows clashed, even when both men were panting from exhaustion. Their faces were bright red from the intense, yet entertaining activity. A powerful smash made Misaki fall backwards and he landed with his head on one of the many other pillows. The feathers on the bed were launched back up into the air, only to drift downwards elegantly. It gave Misaki the feeling that he was dreaming; everything was so breathtakingly beautiful.

The pleased look in those moss green eyes didn’t go unnoticed. Akihiko felt a smile tug at his lips and moved forward on hands and knees until he was hovering over his untroubled lover. Slowly, he bent down for a kiss. There was no resistance when their lips joined, only the sound of breathing and content, muffled sighs. In a matter of seconds, mouths opened up and tongues met smoothly. It was pleasant and gentle, making Misaki tingle all over as he got lost in the dream again.

Akihiko carefully brought his hands to Misaki’s face, feeling the warmth on his palms. The moment he pressed his clothed erection against Misaki’s, a gasp got caught in his mouth. When his lover gave no signs of protest, Akihiko trailed his hands down the other’s neck and chest, brushing soft nipples with his fingertips. His tongue proceeded to move against his lover’s.

Misaki’s moans became louder and the bulge in his pants harder as Akihiko played lovingly with his body. Denying that he was aroused would be futile and frankly he didn’t feel like objecting after weeks of having missed out on carnal pleasure. Carefully, he moved his lips away to inhale the required oxygen. As he did so, his eyes opened slowly and he allowed himself to drown into the pools of lavender before him. In his head, he cursed Akihiko again, this time for having such damn gorgeous eyes.

“U-Usagi-san, did you enjoy the pillow fight?” Misaki asked in a weak voice, trying to snap out of his daydreaming.

Replying with a positive hum, Akihiko kissed his lover’s neck sensually. “It was nice to try,” he said between his kisses, “I had a lot of fun with you, but spending time with Misaki is always great.” Those last words were spoken in a husky, seductive voice. At the same time, Akihiko’s hands found the rim of Misaki’s pants and hooked into his underwear, pulling everything down as far as possible.

As Misaki was robbed of his clothing, he closed his eyes. He wasn’t capable of looking Akihiko in the eye while performing such intimate acts together, even after the countless of times that they had made love. The author wasn’t happy about it, as he wanted Misaki to open up to him more, but he couldn’t resist how cute the boy was. Misaki, despite being a grown man, definitely still had his boyish features. It was one of his most precious charms.

Lips retracted as Akihiko looked down to see Misaki’s eager erection. Moving backwards, he took hold of the garments around Misaki’s knees and got rid of them, dropping them on the floor. The young man was completely naked and Akihiko wasted no more time, pushing the bare legs before him apart and up. He brought his hands to Misaki’s soft buttocks and spread them, revealing his pucker hole.

Expecting to feel a finger inside him, Misaki kept his eyes shut and waited for the penetration. When something warm and wet ran over his opening, he gasped and moaned despite himself. The motion was repeated several times before he discovered that it was Akihiko’s tongue circling around his sphincter. Receiving a rim-job was surprisingly new to him; Akihiko usually used his fingers to prepare him.

Misaki’s reactions proved that he didn’t mind the exceptional treatment in the slightest. He turned into a moaning mess within seconds as Akihiko’s tongue danced around, providing a kind of pleasure he had never felt before. He was ready to come right away, his body not used to the foreign yet intense feeling. Biting his lip, he tried to hold back for as long as he could manage.

Akihiko wasn’t having any of it and licked faster, prodding the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Feeling the younger male shudder violently, he stabbed past the clenching muscles and entered the heat.

“Aaahh! U-Usagi…nhh!” Misaki moaned, failing to speak as he tried not to cry out already. Embarrassed by the way his body responded, he cocked his head to the side and lifted his arm over his face to hide himself. Akihiko noticed this, but he was too transfixed on the taste on his tongue to stop the boy. Besides, as long as he could hear Misaki’s voice, it didn’t matter what he did.

The tongue pushed in further and swept around inside the tight passage. As he was fondled so torturously, Misaki found it impossible to keep it in and finally came. Groaning the man’s name vocally, his semen shot out. White ribbons covered his abdomen and heaving chest.

Even after hearing his lover come, Akihiko continued to rim him thoroughly. He was going to make sure that the brunet would have very sweet dreams that night, even if that meant he would have to go on for hours. Given how sex-driven and enamored he was, Akihiko would gladly take Misaki to their little piece of heaven. The whole field of feathers around them was making it seem as though they were in a whole different place and it was a shame not to take advantage of it.

“Wait, please…stop!” Misaki said, having opened his eyes after recovering from his climax.

“I’m not done yet,” the author muttered in response.

Retracting his tongue, he stuck a finger into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Green eyes darkened at the sight, making it difficult to resist the smirk crawling over his lips. Akihiko tried to make himself look as erotic as possible, giving Misaki a good show until he released his finger with a soft ‘pop’. A string of spittle connected the digit and his mouth.

The digit lined up with Misaki’s ass and moved in quickly, drawing a short, surprised moan from the boy. It wriggled for a bit before the smirk succeeded in finding its way to Akihiko’s lips.

“You are certainly wet here,” he purred, jabbing his finger in various directions, “and so tight too.”

Misaki blushed, feeling the urge to yell at Akihiko for his remarks, but he was sure his words would turn into desperate and lewd sounds of strained pleasure if he dared to open his mouth. Instead, he pursed his lips and tried to endure the heavenly yet evil torture Akihiko was putting him through.

“Ahh!”

“Aren’t we vocal today? Is it because I haven’t touched you for so long?”

“Baka…Usagi, don’t be ridiculous.”

Akihiko snickered and pulled his finger out, adoring the helpless whimper that escaped Misaki’s mouth. Making himself ready for the next part, he undid his own pants and underwear. The need to be united with his lover was strong, his impatience easily shown in his rushed actions.

Once he’d gotten himself out of his clothes, he took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and spilled a generous amount onto his hand. For a split second, it made Misaki wonder how it was possible that they never seemed to run out of lube, but that thought vanished as soon as Akihiko lay between his parted legs. Pressing his hardness against the wet opening, Akihiko was ready to make up for those weeks of not touching the other.

He brought his face closer to Misaki’s and kissed his tasteful lips briefly.

“Trust me, I’m going to give you all the pleasure you missed out on,” Akihiko said sultrily. The promise was evident even in his lustrous eyes when he began to push his way inside, the head of his cock entering Misaki’s body slowly. It slid in with more ease thanks to the combination of lube and saliva, and Misaki didn’t appear to be in much pain.

Hands grasped Akihiko’s muscular arms, holding on tightly as the man began to thrust in and out. The pace wasn’t quite slow or careful, but it wasn’t rough either. Movements were fast and shallow, yet they made the younger male moan so longingly that Akihiko began to smile. He loved hearing Misaki most when he was crying out in pleasure, because the one thing he cared for was pleasing his precious lover.

“Haa—aahhh!”

“I love you.” Sweet words were whispered into Misaki’s ear while Akihiko moved faster and deeper. He pressed his body against Misaki, feeling the exchange of body heat and the other’s fierce heartbeat against his chest.

Misaki felt close to Akihiko, both physically and emotionally. Their lovemaking was tender, full of undying affection that lit up his world and reminded him of how much Akihiko loved him. It wasn’t as though the author’s countless verbal confessions weren’t enough, but his feelings were expressed even stronger when he was doing these unspeakable things to him. Even though it was not nearly as unique as them having a pillow fight, it was definitely special.

Lips occupied the brunet’s luscious ones in a kiss that increased the pleasure even more. Even so, Misaki wanted to have more. Akihiko was already thrusting all the way into him, stabbing his prostate with every move. It was unlike him to have such shameless thoughts and it was all Akihiko’s fault. If that man hadn’t touched him so much throughout their years of living together, Misaki wouldn’t be addicted to the sensation.

“Usagi-san!” Misaki exclaimed, arching his back as his sweet spot was once again abused by the thick length inside him, “I’m coming!”

“Me too,” Akihiko replied breathlessly, “I can’t hold it in much longer.”

Their bodies rubbed together with a wonderful friction, stimulating Misaki’s cock constantly. The pre-cum spilling from the tip had already tainted his stomach, also sticking to Akihiko’s along with the cum of his previous orgasm. The warm, wet feeling aroused them more and as Akihiko thrust into his lover one more time, the two cried out in unison and spilled their seed.

A groan erupted as Akihiko came deep inside Misaki, who shivered and moaned when he felt the warm juice fill him up. The younger male waited for Akihiko to take action, lying their motionlessly while staring at the other’s face. With a smile, the latter looked back at him.

“This almost makes up for all the times we couldn’t do it,” Akihiko said playfully, pulling out of his lover.

“What do you mean ‘almost’?!”

“I could never get enough of my Misaki.” Lying down beside the boy, Akihiko embraced him, ignoring the feathers that got in his way. “You know how much I love you by now, right? If not, I suppose I’ll have to keep saying it until you understand.”

Misaki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile from shaping his swollen lips. Deep down, he knew that this was where he truly wanted to be. Being by Akihiko’s side, being held so lovingly in those strong arms, was what he needed when things got rough.


End file.
